


The Red Light

by summerbutterfly



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Human/Youkai sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Language, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hakkai goes missing during their stay in the youkai town, Gojyo finds him in the last place he should have thought to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> For Maria Chan and the Saiyuki Yuletide Smut exchange. Apologies if I missed any last-minute typos.

Hakkai was a terrible early riser--the kind that felt that everyone should enjoy operating at the ass crack of dawn just as much as he did. Over the years, Gojyo had learned to ignore it, but there were always days when Hakkai went out of his way to disrupt Gojyo's nocturnal patterns. Like when Hakkai would sit on the bed and recite to Gojyo a laundry list of chores Gojyo would never do. Or the mornings when he would update him on his daily schedule in a way that Gojyo would never remember. Today was the latter, and Gojyo vaguely caught something that sounded like 'shopping for supplies,' 'meeting with the youkai apple vendor,' and 'tea', but he was too sore and too exhausted to muster up the energy to care.

"Nggh," was all he said before rolling over and yanking the blankets up to his chin.

He was back asleep before Hakkai was even out the door.

*~*~*~*  
The next time he felt the mattress shift, it was Goku.

" _What?_ " Gojyo demanded.

"Nuthin' just...have you seen Hakkai?"

Gojyo cracked an eye open. "Do I look like I've seen Hakkai?"

"Well, no, but I know he talked to you this morning. Did he tell you where he was going?"

"Something about shopping," Gojyo mumbled. "Why?"

"Because it's after noon and I'm hungry."

"Goku, you are a big boy who is perfectly capable of walking outside and getting some food."

"Except Hakkai has all our money. I can't get anything if I can't pay for it!"

Gojyo groaned, throwing an arm over his face. The monkey was right, of course. But that didn't mean he had to express any sort of sympathy. "Fine," he said. "Go to the inn at the end of the street and ask for Mae. Tell her to put your lunch on my tab and I'll pay her back tonight."

"Mae?" Goku repeated. "Is she your..."

"No," Gojyo said, and burrowed under the pillows. 

*~*~*~*  
By early evening Gojyo had managed to get up, shower, have some soup, and smoke half a pack of cigarettes. 

And Hakkai still wasn't back.

"I think I'm worried," Goku said, and he must have been because a full plate of meat buns sat in front of him, untouched. "Something doesn't feel right."

"With the meat buns?"

"No, with Hakkai."

"Oh." Gojyo tapped the ash off the end of his smoke. "Hakkai can handle himself."

"Maybe, but you're worried, too. I can tell. And if you're worried, something's wrong." 

Gojyo exhaled. "I am not worried." 

"So you're smoking like you gotta death wish because you think everything is fine?"

"I will smoke how I wanna smoke and fuck you for caring."

"Whatever," Goku said, and grabbed a bun. 

*~*~*~*  
At sundown, Gojyo kicked back from the table and got to his feet. "All right," he said. "Enough is enough. Let's go." 

"'Bout time!" Goku stretched and bounced up. "Where we goin'?"

"For a walk," Gojyo said. "And to see if we can find Shit-For-Brains."

"I'm guessing you're talking about Hakkai since Sanzo's not here."

"You're very observant."

Goku chuckled and followed Gojyo out the door. 

Outside, and away from bystanders, Goku called Nyoi-Bo to his hand and gave it a few test swings. 

"You think you're gonna need that?" Gojyo asked.

"'Course I'm gonna need it. It's _us_."

Gojyo's lips quirked into a small smile. "Fair enough," he said. 

*~*~*~*  
They were about fifteen minutes outside of the youkai town when they ran into a group of teenagers heading back home with armfuls of firewood. They balked a little at the sight of Gojyo, but seemed to recognize Goku and their expressions relaxed as Goku greeted them. 

"You guys seen the other guy we were with out here?" Goku asked. "Y'know, the one with the eye thing that wears the limiters?"

The youth with the silver hair shook his head. "No, haven't seen him."

"Is there another town nearby?" Gojyo asked. "Somewhere aside from the human city that one of you guys would go?" 

"A town? No. But there's the uh...there's the camp."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "The camp?"

"Er, yeah. There's an...um...old mining camp out there..." The kid gestured toward some distant scrub brush. "It's, uh...abandoned, but...not. Y'know?" 

Gojyo looked at the group. The vague references and the way the other kids were looking at the ground gave Gojyo the distinct impression that the things that went on in this "camp" were not the type of things you discussed in polite company.

"I do," he said. "Thanks. Be careful walking back, yeah?"

"Uh, Yeah. See ya!"

The group beat a hasty retreat back the way Gojyo and Goku had come.

Goku looked at him, bemused. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Gojyo replied.

*~*~*~*  
The camp was easy to find. There was an obvious cart track running in and out of a thick patch of stunted desert trees, and once they got close enough, they could see the small cluster of abandoned buildings scattered amongst them. There was light coming from the main one, and a human guard standing by the door. 

"Why are we here?" Goku asked. "Those kids said they hadn't seen Hakkai." 

"I know," Gojyo said. "But there's something I want to look into. And I'm going to need you to wait here. Stay out of sight and I'll let you know when and if you should follow."

"Are you sure?" Goku looked skeptical. "What if it's dangerous?"

"What if," Gojyo said. "It wouldn't be the first time, would it? And even if I do get into trouble, I promise you'll be the first to know. Just let me scope things out, okay?" He placed an affectionate hand on Goku's shoulder.

Goku sighed. "Okay," he conceded. "But if there's any fightin', I'm comin' in!"

"Deal."

Gojyo watched as Goku went off to wait. Then he slid his hands in his pockets and swaggered up to the guard standing outside.

"Hey," he said as he came up. He flashed the man a disarming smile. "How's it goin' tonight?"

The guard eyed him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"You specifically?" Gojyo shrugged. "Maybe. I dunno. I'm here for the party. Are you the guy I talk to first?"

The guard eyed him again, this time letting his gaze cover Gojyo from head to toe. "It's 300 if you wanna go in."

"Heh." Gojyo ran his fingers through his hair and looked sheepish. "That's sweet of you to think I'm buyin', but uh...I'm actually part of the entertainment."

"Oh." The guard looked surprised, then intrigued. "Really?"

"Do I not look the part?"

"No. I mean, yes but..." The guard fidgeted. "You don't look like the ones in _there_."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, like...they're different, you know? With the marks and the claws and stuff?" 

Gojyo chuckled. "Marks and claws? That's what makes them different?" 

"Well, that and...most of them come here wearing a whole lot less than you are." 

Gojyo chuckled again. "Honey, if you're selling, you gotta advertise the merchandise." 

"Yeah, I guess your right it's just...I dunno. They're not my thing, but that's probably why I'm just the bouncer, huh?" The guard shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Uh, anyway, sorry to hold you up. You can go on in. The guy at the desk will give you the run down."

"Thanks, man. Appreciate it." 

Gojyo gave the guard one last smile and walked by, pushing aside the door curtain. Stepping inside, he was hit by the overwhelming smell of sex. 

Even for someone as experienced as Gojyo it was intense. And a quick glance around showed him why. Though there were no groups or couples in view of the entryway, but there was a stack of dirty linens and towels in the corner. There was also enough noise coming from the room beyond for Gojyo to know there were going to be more dirty linens heading this way. 

He pressed the back of his hand to the underside of his nose and approached the human man behind a makeshift desk.

The man didn't say anything. Didn't ask any questions, just handed him a towel and pointed to what looked like a broom closet lined with cubbies. Gojyo nodded and undressed inside, putting his clothes in an empty spot before tying the towel around his waist. He briefly scanned the cubbies for any sign of Hakkai, but nothing he recognized was visible.

Gojyo left the closet and went in.

It turned out that the building had two main rooms, and each room had been divided up into sections. A long hallway separated them, and off of the hall were small, cube-like spaces partitioned off by floor screens. There were no doors, only more curtains similar to the one he passed through to get in, and the lack of privacy meant he could clearly see, hear and smell everything going on.

"Hey you." A pair of large, warm hands stole around Gojyo's waist. The claws extending from the fingertips, though blunted, pricked against his bare skin. "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?"

Gojyo turned slowly. 

The youkai's eyes widened. "Oh," he said. "Shit, sorry man. From behind I thought you were..." 

"S'cool." Gojyo gave the youkai man his best friendly smile. "The guard at the door did the same thing. Busy night, eh?"

"Busiest in a while. Had to call in some extras. You new?"

"Nah. Passing through. But low on cash, so thought I'd pick up a little extra until I make it to the next big town."

"Well you chose a good night." The youkai, a lithe, attractive, dark-haired youth with a mark on his left shoulder, flashed him a grin. "And word must have really gotten out because you're the second traveling worker to come in tonight."

"Second?" Gojyo questioned.

"Yeah. Another guy not in the usual group got here with the early crew. Not sure if he's left yet, but he was turning a pretty profit last time I saw him. Said it was his first real gig, but he was definitely a natural."

"Oh. Huh." Gojyo was proud he managed to keep the quiver out of his voice. "Well...uh...is there anyone not occupied that's uh...looking?"

"Oh yeah. Plenty. Lots of watchers, but most of them like some action with their voyeurism so just start wherever."

"K. Thanks."

"No problem." 

The youth winked and walked off. 

Gojyo closed his eyes, tamping down on his emotions before continuing down through the hall.

He got several more offers. All of these, though, came from humans, and he had to indulge several of them before they'd allow him to head off and keep looking for his best friend. Most of the men reeked of booze and sweat, and a few of them offered him triple the entrance price for a chance to tie him down and use him. Gojyo politely declined, explaining how marks made your value go down, and surprisingly, they didn't give him a hard time. Probably because there were more than enough other participants willing to scratch their itch.

Including, as he discovered, Cho Hakkai.

He was in the very last room. And there was quite a crowd of youkai and humans gathered around, so Gojyo had to push his way through to get in. What he found made his stomach twist. Hakkai was tied down to a make-shift bed, his hips elevated on a pillow. There was a youkai boy who didn't look old enough to be here sitting behind him, Hakkai's head in his lap, and there was another with his fingers in Hakkai's ass, smoothing oil on Hakkai's cock. A human man stood nearby, watching the proceedings with dark, eager eyes, and two more youkai were on their knees, servicing him while he waited for Hakkai to be prepared.

"What is this?" Gojyo asked the youkai nearest him. "Why the crowd for just some light bondage?"

"If only," the youkai murmured back. "If it were just bondage then _I'd_ be taking that money for sure. No, this is bigger. Somehow, someone found this one's a virgin with men, and that guy waiting by the bed? He just won the bidding war to be the first to pop his cherry."

Gojyo's hands balled into fists. "Bidding war?"

"Oh yeah. It got real heated, too." 

"What was the final price?" 

"2,500 I think."

"Damn."

"I know, right?"

Gojyo's eyes slid back to the bed. Hakkai was eerily still. Not stiff, but unresponsive. His limiters had been removed, so he was in his youkai form, and Gojyo knew from experience that Hakkai was anything but passive when in his youkai form. 

It concerned him enough that he spoke up without thinking.

Hey," he said loudly. "I'll see your 2,500 and raise it to 3,000."

All activity in the room stopped. The man by the bed turned beady eyes in Gojyo's direction.

"Too late," he said. "I already paid. Wait your turn."

"3,500." Gojyo shouldered his way to the bed. "And I'll let you stay and watch."

"I said, your money isn't any good here," the man repeated. "Get out."

"4,000," Gojyo said. "Final offer, paid directly to you. You get to watch, and when we're done, you get me."

Beady Eyes stared at Gojyo. Hard. "What makes you think I want you? You're not one of them. If I wanted to fuck a human, I wouldn't be in here paying for youkai ass." 

Gojyo took the jibe in stride. "If you think I'm human, you need a little lesson in perception, my friend. I'm not human. I'm hanyou." 

The room began to buzz. Both human and youkai backed away, giving Gojyo a wide berth. Gojyo tried not to think about what that meant, and instead kept his attention trained on Hakkai's buyer.

"That's right," he went on. "Best of both worlds. One of the most exotic, rare specimens you could ever shove your cock into. So what do you say, hm? Wanna fuck a taboo child? You may not get another chance."

To sweeten the deal, Gojyo dropped the towel. The man's eyes went dark. He took in Gojyo's body--his chest, his legs, his cock--in one slow perusal, and then smiled in a way that made Gojyo a little sick.

"All right," he said. "I'll give my little virgin to you for 4,000 and the chance to ride that pretty ass. But you better get to it. I don't have all night and I'm already pretty worked up."

"I'll do my best," Gojyo promised. He turned toward Hakkai, and addressed the two youkai on the bed. "I'll take it from here, guys, okay?"

The two youkai nodded and moved, leaving Hakkai by himself. Gojyo swallowed past the lump in his throat. While he had suspected Hakkai might be here, it was something different entirely to actually see him. He was still barely moving, and it seemed as if he wasn't even aware that all the preparations had stopped. It bothered Gojyo in a way he couldn't explain.

He knelt down over his best friend's supine, naked body and touched his face. It took a minute, but Hakkai's eyes widened in recognition.

"Gojyo," he whispered.

Relieved, Gojyo smiled. "The hell do you think you're doing, Hakkai?" He leaned down and kissed Hakkai's ear. " _This_ is where you've fucking been all day?"

"I'm sorry." Hakkai's voice was raw and quiet, and had Gojyo not been so close, he wasn't sure he would have heard him. "I...this isn't exactly what I had planned."

"What did they give you?" Gojyo trailed a finger across Hakkai's stomach and kissed Hakkai's neck. "What did they say?"

"It's not drugs." Hakkai stomach twitched. Barely, but enough that Gojyo knew he felt it. "It's the ropes. There's some sort of enchantment on them. I can't feel my body."

"Shit." Gojyo bent his head and licked each of Hakkai's nipples. He suckled the right one, worrying it gently with his teeth, and then kissed his way up to Hakkai's lips. "That's not good."

"I know, but they've sapped my strength and I can't get free." Hakkai took Gojyo's kisses, going along with things for the time being. "Do you...are you...?"

"Your buyer? Right now, yes." Gojyo moved between Hakkai's legs, rubbing his lower body against Hakkai's half-erect cock. "And it looks like I'm going to have to go through with at least the first part of my bluff. But I sure as hell do not have 4,000 on me, so we're going to have to skip that part and fight our way out of here. Goku's outside ready to help, but let's agree now that we are not going to tell him about this. We're going to make something up, and keep this between you and I, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Gojyo stroked Hakkai's hair back from his face. "Also, I'm going to do my best not to hurt you. I know you said you can't feel anything but..."

"It's okay. I trust you." Hakkai managed a half-smile. "And...I know this isn't really the time for this but I'm really glad you're here."

Gojyo felt his heart constrict. "Yeah, well, you're lucky I found you, you ass." Gojyo kissed his nose. "Don't you ever pull this shit again, you hear me?"

"I...yes, Gojyo."

"Good. Now, I'm gonna put my cock inside you. Ordinarily, I'd give you a lot more time and attention, but I think you probably want to get out of here as badly as I do, so we're gonna skip the small talk."

"Do I need to do anything?" Hakkai asked.

"No. Maybe moan a little bit. Imagine I'm rocking your world."

The half-smile appeared again, and if Gojyo didn't know any better, he would have thought Hakkai was laughing. 

Sick fuck. Only he could find the humor in a situation like this.

Reaching between Hakkai's legs, he checked his prep, surprised to find that the kid had actually done a decent job. Hakkai was loose and fairly open, and as Gojyo scissored his fingers, he wondered if it was worth asking about condoms. Usually, in places like this, part of the allure was throwing all caution to the wind, so he doubted he find one. But if Hakkai really hadn't had anyone else tonight, he technically shouldn't have to worry.

Still, part of him felt horribly irresponsible as he stretched Hakkai a little more.

"Is that...are you in?" Hakkai asked. 

"No. Not yet. I wanted to make sure you were open enough first. But I'm gonna go now. Relax as much as you can, okay?"

"Okay."

Hakkai closed his eyes and exhaled. And when Gojyo felt that little extra give, he pulled his fingers out and slid his cock in, pushing himself halfway before pulling out again.

He proceeded to fuck Hakkai slowly. And it was hard, not only because of the audience, but because of the complete and total lack of response from the man underneath him. Gojyo was not the type to fuck for his own pleasure. For him, it was all about satisfying a partner in bed, and not knowing whether anything he was doing was affecting Hakkai made it difficult to maintain his own performance. 

"I wish you could feel this." Gojyo twined his finger's through Hakkai's and pressed their joined hands to the bed. "If for no other reason than I'm afraid I'm hurting you."

"I'm sure you're not. And you know I can heal if you do."

"That's not the point." Gojyo kissed Hakkai's wrist. "Sex is a two-way street. It kind of sucks that I can't at least try and make this feel good. You deserve that much. More but...there's not much else I can give."

Hakkai's eyes met his. Tampered by the influence of the ropes, his expression was hard to read, but Gojyo felt like something had gotten through. Like maybe Hakkai understood what Gojyo, in his own awkward way, was trying to tell him.

"Maybe you can let me loose," Hakkai whispered. "After all, the bondage part of the agreement wasn't between you and I." 

"Yeah?" Gojyo tried to think of any loopholes, of any reason why that would be against the rules.

When he came up with none, he unknotted Hakkai's right wrist.

Hakkai's expression changed almost immediately. He looked at Gojyo, then at their entwined fingers, and flexed his hand. Before Gojyo could react, that hand was in his hair, pulling him down into a kiss while Hakkai himself freed the other side.

A murmur ran through the gathered crowd. But no one moved to try and stop them. Gojyo slid his hand down Hakkai's bare leg, over his bent knee to his ankle, and tugged at the rope. It took much more finagling to get this one unbound, but the reward was worth the effort because as soon as Hakkai was free, he threw his leg up over Gojyo's shoulder, arched his back and gave a long, shuddery moan.

"Oh, Gojyo," he breathed. "I...you're..."

"Yeah," Gojyo said. "We're kind of fucking right now." 

Hakkai squirmed. "Is...is it supposed to..."

"Hurt? No." Gojyo paused. "Does it?"

"No." Hakkai fixed his dark gaze on Gojyo's face. "It actually feels quite nice." 

Hakkai kicked the rope off his other foot. The vine patterns on his skin rippled, and Gojyo stared at them, fascinated, as Hakkai wrapped his freed leg around Gojyo's waist. Their eyes held for a long moment, and then Hakkai pushed his hips up, urging Gojyo to continue.

It was weird and amazing all at once. Weird, because this was the last situation Gojyo ever would have chosen to be in with Hakkai, but amazing because it _was_ Hakkai. And what should have been awkward and uncomfortable was almost...okay. There were still far too many eyes on them, but Gojyo found he could block them out. He could focus on the flex and slide of Hakkai's body under his hands, the soft, panting puffs of Hakkai's breath. Hakkai's wild, dark hair fell around his face, and as Gojyo moved to brush it away, Hakkai reached up and pulled Gojyo into another kiss.

"I really am glad it's you." Hakkai nibbled Gojyo's lower lip, pushing into Gojyo's thrusts. "I know I said it before, but I mean it."

"Well, I highly doubt Sanzo would have set foot in a place like this, never mind Goku."

"Yes, that's true but..." Hakkai shivered as Gojyo's hand trailed over the scar on his abdomen. "...but I mean that I'm glad it's you _doing_ this. With me."

Gojyo spared a glance for Beady Eyes. "I don't know, Hakkai. He's kind of a catch. You could really be missing out on a great opportunity." 

"Him?" Hakkai locked his ankles around Gojyo's back and pulled him down. "I'm afraid I'd have to disagree. He doesn't have half your allure. Or an ounce of your charm. And definitely not you amazing cock."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "Did you just compliment my dick?"

"I did."

"Not that I'm complaining, but I didn't peg you for the type who liked to talk dirty." 

Hakkai smiled. "Remind me later to show you how dirty I can be."

Another kiss, and this time, they stayed there, lips locked together as their bodies moved. Hakkai was _very_ responsive now, pressing into even the lightest touch of Gojyo's hand. Again, it was easy to forget that they were surrounded by strangers. Hakkai was beautiful, and aroused, and sensual, and _youkai_ , and Gojyo was caring less and less about how awkward this might be in morning. Or if it even _would_ be awkward in the morning because the look on Hakkai's face was one of bliss, satisfaction, and the kind of affection that made Gojyo melt a little inside. 

And then Hakkai came, and someone grabbed Gojyo's hair, yanking him unceremoniously off the bed.

He hit the ground ass-first, the impact reverberating up his spine. 

"The fuck, asshole," he snarled. "You may have paid, but that doesn't mean you get to abuse the merchandise."

"I'd apologize," Beady Eyes said, "but that little show you just put on was real nice." 

"Yeah, well, I've had my fair share of practice."

Beady Eyes chuckled. "So does that mean you won't mind if we get a little creative? Or if our audience stays for a second round?"

Gojyo got to his feet. He looked around at the staring eyes, the knowing grins, and shrugged. "Fine with me," he said. "But do not touch the hair again. That's off limits." 

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." 

Beady Eyes licked his lips. He took a step toward Gojyo, then another, and then suddenly his body slammed into the solid wall behind the bed and Hakkai stood, naked and wild, between Gojyo and his would-be partner.

"You won't touch him," Hakkai said.

Beady Eyes, dazed but not out of commission, rubbed the back of his head and glared. "The hell I wont, you fucker. I paid for that!"

"And I said you will not touch him," Hakkai repeated. "But you seem a little hard of hearing, so allow me to make myself clear."

Hakkai cupped his hands. A glowing ball of chi formed, and vines shot across the floor, raising Beady Eyes in the air. The man struggled, but Hakkai held him fast, stepping into point blank range. "You will not touch him," he repeated.

The energy released. It slammed straight into the man's chest, and Beady Eyes convulsed, his mouth opening in a silent scream. The vines held him, posing him like some sort of grotesque doll. Then, Hakkai let go and Beady Eyes fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. 

For several heart beats, no one moved. And then, all hell broke loose.

"He killed him," one man shouted. "That youkai scum killed Po!"

"Actually, I did no such thing," Hakkai said. "But I can see why you might think that."

The shouting man, having none of Hakkai's sarcasm, lunged, grabbing Hakkai's arm. Hakkai threw him off easily, and kicked away a second man coming to his aid.

"Yeah, it's time to go," Gojyo said. He called shakujo, more out of habit than anything else, and started backing toward the door. "Hakkai!"

"Yes, yes, coming." Hakkai knocked another man to the ground with what looked like no more than a mere flick of his wrist, and followed Gojyo through the curtain.

The hall outside wasn't quite so chaotic yet, but it was clear that the youkai, at least, had caught on to what was going on.

"Sorry to disturb you," Gojyo said as they passed the young man with whom he'd spoken earlier. "We're on our way out so..."

"No worries," the young man said. "Fights happen. Not usually of this caliber but...well, what can we say? You did what some of us have kind of wanted to do to Po for a long time."

He flashed Gojyo a toothy grin.

Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's hand and ran.

They stopped briefly in the cubby-closet. Not long enough to dress, but just long enough to grab their clothes since, as Hakkai pointed out, if they didn't they'd be down to only their spares. And with towels long forgotten, they were both stark naked when they ran smack into Goku, who had heard the fighting and was coming to join the fray.

"Gojyo," he said, "Hakkai! What's going on? I heard all this noise and... _holy shit_."

"Yeah, we're gonna need to talk about this later," Gojyo said. "Right now, we need to get the fuck outta here and back to town."

" _Like that?_ " Goku was mortified. "Look, I know we're all guys here, but d'you really have to run around with your..."

"Goku," Hakkai interrupted. "Once we are a safe distance away, I promise you Gojyo and I will make ourselves decent. But for right now, we really just need to go, okay?"

"But..." 

Gojyo reached out and slapped Goku on the ass. "C'mon, Monkey. Before we make you run naked, too."

Goku need no further encouragement to follow.

*~*~*~*  
It was quiet in the youkai town when they got back. Only a few of the late-night shop keepers were out and about, and they only nodded to the threesome before continuing on with their business. It helped that Gojyo and Hakkai were now dressed. And Goku, still slightly traumatized, was walking a few steps in front of them with his head down.

"So," Hakkai said quietly. "It appears we've really disturbed Goku with our...activities. Do you think we should discuss how to approach this before we officially retire for what's left of the evening?"

"Hmmm." Gojyo tossed a sly smile in Hakkai's direction. "That's probably not a bad idea. It's my turn to sleep in the single room, but I could give up my spot as a peace offering. That would also allow us to talk in private."

"Yes," Hakkai agreed. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea. I'm glad you thought of it."

"Heh." Gojyo let his fingers trail over the back of Hakkai's hand. "Me, too."

*~*~*~*  
Goku was more than happy to take the single, going in and shutting the door with a hasty 'good night.' That left Hakkai and Gojyo together on the mattress in the main room, a situation they took advantage of as soon as Goku was out of sight. 

"How did you know?" Hakkai asked. He was stretched out under Gojyo for the second time that night, but this time he was shamelessly wriggling as Gojyo licked his nipples.

"How did I know what?" Gojyo questioned. "That you'd like your nipples played with? Lucky guess."

"No, I mean how did you know where I was?"

"Oh." Gojyo kissed the center of Hakkai's chest. "Same, I suppose. As soon as I heard about the 'camp' as they called it, I knew we had to go there. Though what I don't know is why you went of your own free will."

"I'm not sure exactly." Hakkai stroked Gojyo's hair. "For some reason, it seemed like a good idea at the time. And I actually made a lot of money in the first few hours just doing simple things-- touching myself, frottage, allowing someone else to give me oral. It was all fine until they bound me."

"Did they bind you before you agreed to sex with that guy?"

"No. I agreed on my own, but I didn't know about the binding. And I certainly didn't think it would be enchanted. I suppose it was somewhat for my benefit since, as you mentioned, first time sex with a man can hurt."

"Yeah." Gojyo licked down and nuzzled Hakkai's belly button. "It really can, but that's kind of one of the reasons you _should_ feel it. So you know when enough is enough." 

"Mmmm." Hakkai smiled down at him, running a finger over the scars on his cheek. "Did you know when enough was enough?"

"Of course I did." 

"Not with me." Hakkai raised Gojyo's chin. "I mean, did you know when enough was enough your first time?"

Gojyo's eyes slid away, over the edge of the bed toward the rough, stone floor. "It wasn't my place to know," he said quietly. 

"Whose place was it?" 

"The man who paid me." 

Hakkai stared. "Gojyo..."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," Gojyo said. "It was just...it was just supposed to be me doing household chores, maybe running errands. But then one day, something changed. And I went from personal servant to personal...plaything."

The silence that fell over the room was deep.

"You never told me," Hakkai said at length.

"Yeah. Well. What are you gonna do? Nowhere to go, nothing to eat, nowhere to sleep? It seemed like a pretty simple trade-off. My body for his protection. So I went along with it." 

Hakkai sat up. He touched Gojyo's scars again, pushing a few stray strands of hair back so he could kiss them. "Can we make a promise?" he asked. "Right here, right now?"

"What kind of promise?"

"One that says there will be no more trading our bodies for anything. Not money, not food." Hakkai smiled. "The only exception would be pleasure. My pleasure for yours, or yours for mine, but not for anyone else." 

"Oh yeah?" Gojyo looked at the firm erection in Hakkai's lap. 

"Mmm hmm," Hakkai said. He helped himself to a long, deep kiss. 

And never one to deny his libido its desires, Gojyo let Hakkai push him back. "I think I can get behind that," he said. He tangled his long fingers in Hakkai's hair. "Or you can get behind me. Doesn't matter. I like it both ways."

"Oh do you?"

"I do."

Hakkai chuckled. "Good to know."

Gojyo toyed with the fuzzy hairs along Hakkai's nape. "That actually reminds me. You promised me something dirty earlier when I was saving your ass. When do I get to see it?"

"You mean reaming my ass," Hakkai corrected. They kissed again, and Gojyo closed his eyes as Hakkai pinned him down. "And I'm getting to the dirty part. I just need you to be a little patient."

"It'll be worth it?"

"Of course!"

Gojyo smiled. He spread his legs, and Hakkai kissed him one last time before beginning their first official transaction.


End file.
